


Marveled

by starkastically



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, But that's what makes her funny, Clint Is a Good Bro, Everyone Loves OFC, F/M, He had a crush on OFC But stopped, I wrote ten whole chapters of this before posting, Jealous Johnny Storm, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealous Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Not MCU compliant, OFC Hates Cussing, OFC is a moron, OFC thinks Bruce is Cute, OOMPH Gets Friendzoned, Protective Johnny Storm, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Skye (Agents of SHIELD) is OFC'S Partner In crime, Slow Burn, Someone dies, Taylor Swift as OFC, The Actors of the characters irl are not the ones who portray the characters here, The Avengers - Freeform, This Shit Has So Many Characters, Thor Isn't Around As Much, because he likes OOMPH, fantastic 4 - Freeform, i have everything planned out, love square, messed up timeline, one-sided relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkastically/pseuds/starkastically
Summary: You’re probably on AO3 right now, figuring out the perfect fic to read.Maybe because you’re bored of your life. Maybe because you want something to spice your life up but you don’t know how so you’re here on AO3. Maybe because you’re probably going to use your salary to buy Marvel Comics rather than fix up your stupid, little apartment in the future.If you relate then that’s great! It means you relate to the star of this book, Emma Princely.You interested? Of course, you are! If you weren’t then you would’ve scrolled past this book already.There’s only one thing (and a few others if you check the tag) that I can tell you without spoiling the book,You ready?Here it goes:Being “marveled” into the Marvel universe isn’t all what it seems.





	1. Big, Shiny, Red Button!

****I** ** _had no idea what I was getting myself into._

__

If I had Twitter, that would be my first tweet.

 

When I arrived home from work, I was not expecting a package from God knows who. My work was simple and boring. I was a journalist for my uncle’s newspaper company. __Wow, Emma. Stop complaining__. I know, I know but I can’t help it! I hated this job. I hated my boring life. I wanted something to spice my life up.

 

Ever since I turned 20 (which was 8 years ago), I moved out of my parent’s house. I rarely get to visit them anymore because my uncle kept bombarding me with articles to write and I use my day-offs to geek out on the latest Marvel issue or Avengers Assemble episode.

 

 _ _AA!Clint and AA!Steve will forever have a place in my heart.__ Yes, it was true. Maybe the reason why I haven’t got a boyfriend at the moment is because they’d be too weirded out on my geekiness. That being said, I was in __no way__ being near a nerd. Like, the only thing that I know a lot about are the news and Marvel Comics. Fight me.

 

I was a fangirl and I kind of regret it.

 

It was raining when I arrived and it pissed me off. Why? Because the __amazing, and__ ** _ ** _smart_**_** _ _Emma Princely__ forgot to bring her flippin’ umbrella. So, when I got off the cab, I had to run __in my heels__ in the apartment lobby. I got weird looks from everyone.

 

Trying to ignore their vacant stares, I walk hastily to the elevator and waited for the familiar ‘ding!’. I arrived at my designated floor and got out of the elevator. I took a left and saw my apartment.

 

Let me tell you something, I have __no__ friends. Yup. All my elementary, high school, and even college friends are __sooo__ busy with their rather fascinating lives which is why they are ****not**** my friends anymore, They’re cut off. Yup. Not anymore.

 

Don’t call me a horrible friend or something. If anything, I’m a __great__ friend. I tried to reach out to them but whenever one answered, it was just small talk. Like, the connection we had when we were younger just disappeared.

 

Aging sucks.

 

Okay, back to the story.

 

You know how I said that (quote and quote) “  _ _I was not expecting a package from God knows who.__  “ ? Well, you should’ve seen how surprised I was when I saw the flipping package in my doorstep. __OMG, someone cares about me enough to send me a package? I wonder from who!__ Wow, I’m so lonely.

 

Wait.

 

What if it wasn’t for me? __Haha, how embarrassing that would be for my dignity.__

 

What if it was from my stupid, son of a gun, ex-boyfriend from high school? __Nah, he’s married. I wonder how, though… His personality was intolerable, I feel bad for his wife.__

__

Bending down to reach it, I flipped it over to read who it’s from.

 

 ****TO:** ** ** **EMMA PRINCLEY** **

****FROM: (SENDER HAS REMAINED ANONYMOUS)** **

****

Huh, whaddya know? It __is__ for me.

 

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would the sender want to be anonymous? Is this some weird teen fiction book wherein anon is completely in love with me and I’m dense enough to not realize that he was right in front of me all along? __Haha, what? I don’t read E-Books on Wattpad… (I say as I delete the app) Nope. What were we talking about again?__

__

Down below the details, there was a folded note.

 

__To dearest Emma,_ _

__

__You might be confused right now. But I’ll explain to you as soon as you get there. I swear, whatever I’m about to tell you won’t get you killed._ _ _~~_Hopefully_ ~~ _ __. Erm, anyways, follow these rules before opening the box up. No, it’s not an explosive. Just do it, okay? Don’t freak out. Just trust me on this._ _

__

  1. __Get in your apartment. I’m sure you’ve been standing there ever since you saw this.__



__

Dangflabbit. How’d they know?

 

Before continuing, I unlocked my apartment door and turned the lights on. My apartment was basic. I didn’t even bother putting aesthetic shiz because I’m broke AND if ever I have extra cash, I use it on Marvel comics.

 

I walked into my room and decided to finish the letter after I took a bath. I wouldn’t want to get sick, you know? Also, #PROCRASTINATION

 

When I was in the bathroom, I started thinking. Which is a thing I do whenever I’m in the bathroom. Don’t judge me, I bet you do it too, you nerd.

 

I __really__ wish I could meet Tony Stark (from AA) but with a younger RDJ portraying him. Just for the sake of calling him a nerd.

 

Anyways, back to the letter.

 

I’m up for it, I guess. I mean, it’s kind of reassuring. Haha, look at me acting like the dumb main character of a book.

 

That’s right.

 

 Haha, yeah.

 

No, I’m not stupid enough to actually trust this sender. You would, too! The thing is, I’m stupid enough to follow whatever they were saying. I don’t care, man. LEZ GOOOOO!

 

__God, the things I do for excitement._ _

 

I got out of the shower and changed into a comfortable sweater-dress. It’s nice, actually! I can either use it for the house or for outdoors! __Promotion, amirite__?

 

The moment I finished dressing up, I switched my AC on. It was getting humid because of the rain. When I was done doing that, I sat on my bed and picked the letter up and started off from where I ended.

 

  1. __Resign from your job. Don’t lie, you hate it there. Ask me how I know later.__



__

HAHAHAHA. Where is the lie?

 

  1. __Once you’re done doing that, pack a bag filled with clothes that’ll last you like 3 days or so. I’ll ask my friend to give you more when you get here.__



What? I’m going on a vacation? AFTER SO LONG! __Thank You, Lord.__

 

Who is this mystery sender anyway--- WAIT. A reader must learn how to wait. A reader is not allowed to look immediately down the page of a book for answers. It’s part of the Reader’s Code. Look it up.

 

  1. __Can you do this in 2 hours? The portal has a timer and it will set off once you press the big red button in the box.__



__

__JSKKJKAJHKQ ---_ _

__

. . . What. . .

 

 __SORRY I’VE SAID TOO MUCH. My “””friend””” tackled me. I’m not erasing that last step, though. I’m so excited to meet you--- I mean,_ _ **_**_we’re_ ** _ ** __excited to meet you._ _

__

__Take care and see you soon!_ _

__

__Sincerely,_ _

__Thvngrs_ _

__

__

PORTAL??? ARE THEY TAKING ME TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!?

 

You know what’s so weird? I could’ve sworn that the writer’s pen name looks like it’s meant to be spelled The Avengers…

 

Weird.

 

I read too much comics, haha yes.

 

Let’s see… What are the cons of me doing this?

 

*I could lose this apartment because I won’t have bills

*If I don’t have bills, I can’t buy comics nor albums nor food

 

The pros:

*I’LL HAVE FUN or maybe a major regret (??) Who knows? Not me.

 

Dangflabbit, it’s a tie!

 

Welp, I’m going for the pros because I’m optimistic.

 

__Says my apartment…_ _

__

I shake my head before more random thought occur in my head. I grabbed my laptop and sent a __very__ formal resignation letter to my Uncle.

 

__Heyyyy Uncle Joeeee,_ _

__

__Iz me your fave niece ((YOUR ONLY NIECE))_ _

__Anywhooo I really want to resign so I’m thinking of doing it now. Thanks for all ur support in my journalism journey HAHAH GET IT ok yes haha_ _

__Anywhoooooo I’ll be going now… send my last paycheck to my parents pls im going on vacation lolz ok byeeee love u uncle!!_ _

__

__Love,,_ _

__Emmy!!_ _

__

Mhm. __Very__ formal.

 

After I sent it, I started to pack quickly.

 

 _ _Sike__.

 

I __always__ have a bag filled with clothes and stuff in case there’s an emergency or something. I grabbed a separate bag which had my important stuff like my laptop, phone, MP3 player, wallet, and etc.

 

After doing all those shiz, I grabbed the package and carefully ripped it open like it was the throats of my enemies.

 

 _ _Anyways__ , I opened it up and got confused with what I saw.

 

You know those big red button memes where it’s like,

 

 ** **Date your celebrity crush****  (insert big red button) ****but, he can cheat on you****

 

That sorta meme?

 

Yeah, whoever sent this is probably pranking me but, what the heck?

 

You wanna know what it says?

 

 ** **GET TO LIVE IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE****  (insert red button) ****BUT STAY IN THERE FOREVER****

** **

I nearly laughed. This is great, what kind of prank is this? My body faced my packed stuff. Oh well, it won’t hurt to try.

 

 _ _I hope Ariana Grande exists in the Marvel Universe they say__ , I think as I snicker.

 

My eyes landed on my wall clock. Well, it’s been two hours since I arrived home and saw the letter so...

 

With all my stupidity and a little bit of common sense left in me, I pushed the big, shiny, red button.


	2. Facial Hair Guy #1 With the Weird Cloak That Floats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma thinks that pranks died way back in 2012. Also, she gets teleported into another dimension where all her favorite heroes are really hot.

****M**** y jaw dropped.

 

I think… I think I’m dreaming?

 

There was an orange portal, similar to the ones Dr. Strange did in the movies.

 

Holy cheese, is this real?

 

I grabbed my two bags and walked in it.

 

__I have nothing to live for in this world, anyways._ _

__

 

“Is she alright, Stephen?”

 

“Are you sure this is her, guys?”

 

“Slap her, Romanoff.”

 

Wait. Romanoff?

 

My eyes immediately opened up and I was kind of relieved that I was still standing. My fists were white because I was holding my bag too long. This guy who looks kinda younger than me noticed me looking at my hands so he grabbed them and chuckled, shyly. “Sorry. Let me take them.” He said.

 

I nodded. “Where am I?” I asked. Then, this guy who is currently cosplaying as Dr. Strange looked at me. “Ah, ah. Before any questions, I have to do some tests on you and--” “What? No!” I exclaimed.

 

I was scared of needles. Aaanddd these people have explaining to do!

 

“Whoever wrote the letter for me to go here said that they’ll explain everything once I got here. So explain! Why are you all cosplaying as The Avengers __plus__ Doctor Strange because I’m not sure if he’s even an Avenger?” I asked. Their eyes widened. “What?” I asked, exasperated.

 

“Er, Clint, get Emma some water, please.” Doctor Strange wannabe said to the dirty blonde guy who looks really hot. Oof. __Did he just call him Clint?__ As in Clint Barton?

 

Clint groaned. “Ugh but the kitchen’s so far! Ask Natasha to do it.” He said referring to the other girl in the room. She was a redhead. Dang, she __really__ looks like the real Natasha Romanoff. These cosplayers are good.

 

Everyone except me glared at Clint. He raised his hands in surrender. “Fine! Jerks.” He mumbled as he got out. Walking his way out, he winked at me. I felt a blush right there.

 

“Emma, I don’t know how you’re going to handle this news so I suggest you sit down.” Doctor Strange wannabe said. I did what he said but on the floor. What? He said sit so I sit. Everyone else looked at me.

 

“Y’all are so tall. Can you sit also?” I asked. They shrugged and obliged.

 

Then the __weirdest__ thing happened.

 

Doctor Strange’s cloak flew.

 

“OH MY GOD, DID ANYONE SEE THAT!?” I exclaimed. Tall, blonde, and gorgeous guy who reminded me of a McDonald’s French Fry gave me a chuckle. “That was my reaction to everything when I unfroze from the iceberg.” He said. The reference was fitting because he was dressing up as Captain America.

 

“I understood that reference!” I said, pointing at him. He narrowed his eyes. “How do you know about that?” He asked. Memes. And I watched the first movie dozens of times.

 

“NOPE! You don’t get to ask anything! So, Facial Hair Guy #1 with the weird cloak that floats. Wow, that rhymed. I want a coke float. DID IT AGAIN!” I say, happily. “Anyways,” I start.

 

“Who are you?

Who are they?

Where am I?

Why are you cosplaying as The Avengers?

Why am I here?

Is this counted as kidnapping?

Am I gonna stay here until forever like the button says?” I say all my questions in one breath. Wow, I talked so fast.

 

“Uh, JARVIS, could you replay what she said but slower?” Facial Hair Guy #2 says. JARVIS? OMG. “ _ _Yes, Sir__.”

 

After they finally decoded whatever I said because even __I__ forgot, lol, they decided to answer my questions one by one. By this time, Clint came back with a bottle of water. Thanks, my dude.

 

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange. The real one.” Facial Hair Guy #1 says. “Shut up!” I gasped out. “Pranks are so not a thing anymore, Einstein! They died way back in 2012.” I stated. The redhead girl rolled her eyes. “Whether you believe it or not, we’re telling you the truth.” She says. Guess it’s her turn to answer the next question.

 

“That guy who carried your bag is Sam Wilson. We call him Falcon. Pretty smart for a 21 year old.” She said. Oof. Is this the Avengers Assemble Universe? That’d be great. “The guy next to him is Tony Stark. Iron Man.” When she said this, Tony smirked at me. OMG…

 

“Beside him is Steve Rogers. Captain America. I’m Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. This idiot is Clint Barton. Hawkeye.” She says. “I’m guessing you know all our backgrounds since you’re an avid fan from the outside universe.” Natasha commented. I shrugged. __Girl, I am so far from being a fan. I’m a flippin airconditioner!__

 

“Where’s Hulk, er, Bruce Banner and Thor?” I asked. “We sent them to the Fantastic 4 because we didn’t want them to freak you out.” Clint answered. Nice. “My turn to answer since I talked.” He said, smiling.

 

“You are at The Avengers tower in New York, Manhattan.” He answered. “Seriously?” I asked. “Yup.” Tony said. “Created and built by yours truly.” He boasted. I snorted. Now’s the time to make my dreams to a reality.

 

“Ha, nerd.” I said. Clint laughed so hard and patted my back, lightly. “Haha, nice one.” He said. I was in between Clint and Natasha as of now. When Clint didn’t move his arm from around me, I patted Natasha. “Yes?” She asked.

 

“Clint’s arm is making me uncomfortable…” I whispered. When she noticed this, she glared at Clint and hit him hard on the arm. “OW!” He exclaimed in pain. “Stop flirting with her.” Natasha said. Clint took his arm off me and smirked. “Why? Jealous?” He asked.

 

I should be scared right now.

 

I mean, two assassins who are spies are on either side of me.

They could kill me in seconds.

 

But I’m not scared because I’m too busy screaming in my head, ‘CLINTASHA!!! CLINTASHA!!!’

 

Natasha glared at Clint. “Stand down, guys.” Steve commanded. My eyes immediately went to him. HE MAKES ME SWOON. __Sorry, Chris E. I still love you__.

 

“Since Tony spoke after Clint, he gets to answer Emma’s question.” Sam said. I nodded. “I think she already knows the answer. We aren’t cosplayers, sweetie.” He said. T _ _ONY STARK CALLED ME ‘SWEETIE’ GOODBYE. I AM DEAD. I HAVE LIVED MY LIFE. I WIN.__

 

Nonetheless, I narrowed my eyes. “Don’t call me ‘sweetie’.” I said. “What about ‘babe’?” he suggested, cockily. __JDFHGHJLlGHA WHY NOT, AMIRITE????__ Hiding the fact that I’m satisfied, I rolled my eyes and “”ignored”” him.

 

“Technically, I should answer the next question you asked but I’ll leave it to Dr. Strange. He knows more about the other side.” Sam explained. “That and we’re not allowed to know. It might affect the cosmos or whatnot.” Tony said, shrugging. I nodded. Oops. I think I told them a bit about the other side.

 

All of them stood up so I did the same. “It was nice meeting you, Emma.” Steve said, reaching his hand out. I shook it. __HIS BICEPS I AM D E A D.__ “You, too. It was nice meeting you formally,” I said, chuckling at myself. Tony walked towards me and I fought the urge to blush. I wish my fan accounts don’t exist in this universe. I had a fan account on Instagram about defending Tony and omgomgomgomg.

 

“ _ _Very__ nice meeting you, Emma.” He said, shaking his head. *swoon* I chuckled nervously. “Thanks.” I said. Then, he winked. “Won’t be the last time, though.” He added. I ignored the wink. “What? What do you mean?” I asked. They’re superheroes… They’re busy 24/7, right? Why would they see me again? Then, he put his sunglasses on. “You’re staying in the Tower, of course.” He said.

 

THEN THE NEXT WEIRDEST THING HAPPENED.

 

Tony Stark kissed me.

 

On the cheek.

 

I know, I was disappointed, too.

 

“Don’t miss me too much, babe.” he said, then left. “Was that normal?” I asked Sam. Sam chuckled. “Yeah. Leave it to Tony Stark.” He said. “See ya, Emma.” He said, waving me goodbye. Then, Clint and Natasha walked to me. They were bickering. “Say sorry to Emma.” Natasha ordered. Then Clint narrowed his eyes. “Did Stark kiss you on the cheek?” he asked.

 

. . .

 

“Weird question and yes.” I said. He huffed. “Sorry for putting my arm around you. See you tonight!” He said, gleefully. Natasha just nodded at me and I did the same as they both walked out.

 

Once everyone was gone, I faced Doctor Strange. Wow, he’s like a carbon copy of Benedict Cumberbatch.

 

“Please explain.” I pleaded.

 

“Okay. Have you ever wondered why you feel like you have no sense of purpose in your life in the “real world”?” He asked. “Yeah. I wondered that this morning.” I answered. “Well, what about the fact that neither of your parents look like you?” He asked. I nodded. “I look nothing like them, dude. I swear, I’m adopted. I wouldn’t be surprised--” “Yeah, you __are__ adopted.” He answered hastily.

 

I loved my parents and all but I never really clicked with them, you know? I bet we have a weak connection and they notice it too.

 

“I said I wouldn’t be surprised so I won’t be.” I said, seeing his look at me. “Okay. I noticed something off in our universe because it kept glitching. I only lately realized this ever since I got my powers. Anyways, so I tried searching for other universes with the same glitches so I had to research about what was causing the glitch. It’s you, Emma. You’re the glitch.” He finished. At least I thought he was.

 

“What? Am I a threat or something?” I asked. “No. Not anymore.” he said, shaking his head. “If you stayed in that universe any longer, a wormhole would’ve appeared.” He said. I raised an eyebrow. “Wait, if I was a threat in that universe, then shouldn’t I be a threat here, too?” I asked. He shook his head again.

 

“The reason why you’re a threat there was because you don’t belong there.” He said. He gave me a moment to think.

 

Wait.

 

“So you’re saying, I was born here? I belong here? In this fictional world?” I asked. __Talk about being fake…__

 

“No, to you, to everyone here, this __is__ the real world.” He said. I frowned. “Is Ariana Grande here?” I asked. He smiled. “Only some celebrities in your world coexist with us.” He said. __YES!__

__

“Is Tony serious? That I’ll be staying with them?” I asked. He nodded. “For the time being. Until you begin to start your new life. Well, restart.” He said to me. “And, yes, this is your world now. You have to stay.” he says.

 

I took a deep breath. Wow. The life I once knew and loved (lol loved?) is now… gone.

 

It’s time to start a new me, I guess.

 

Like, legit.


	3. Grammarly Says Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild day for Emma. Honestly, the author thinks that this whole thing is more of a crack-fic. Stay tuned.

****I**** t felt so weird seeing the Avengers Tower from inside the screen.

 

__Dangflabbit, Emma. This is the real world now._ _

__

Then, I realized I don’t have my bags. Doctor Strange, who insisted I call him “Stephen”, was with me on the elevator on the way to wherever they were. I always wondered what floor they stayed. It turns out it was the 78th floor.

 

When the elevator doors opened, I was surprised when I immediately saw a large hole on the wall. And I also heard shouting.

 

“TAKE YOUR STUPID HULK AND THOR BACK, STARK.”

 

“HULK NOT STUPID, FLAMEHEAD.”

 

“OH YEAH? GRAMMARLY SAYS HI.”

 

“YOU WANNA GO?”

 

“NO!”

 

“I have to go,” Stephen says. I forced a smile. He was a really chill guy.

 

Then we heard a crash.

 

“You’ll get used to it.” He said as he waved off. I waved back and turned around.

 

I took a deep breath and stepped in the living room. You wouldn’t believe the sight I saw.

 

Hulk had this __really__ cute guy on the wall, choking him and the other Avengers were just yelling at them to stop. Natasha just looks done with everyone. I agree.

 

“Um, hello!!” I said out loud. Tony was the first to pay attention to me. “OKAY!” He yelled. “Stop it, guys! We have a visitor!” He says out loud. “AND I’M NOT!?” the guy said. I laughed out loud. I think that caught the cute guy’s attention.

 

I think I have an ugly laugh…

 

Hulk let go of him and he started walking to me. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave me a grin. “Hey, I’m Johnny Storm. You want to have lunch tomorrow so we can get to know each other?” He asked. Dang, he’s so hot, oh my goodness. Thank goodness that he doesn’t look like Steve.

 

I stepped back a bit. “Why tomorrow?” I asked. Then Clint spoke up, “Cuz he still has other chicks to attend to.” I snorted a bit. Then, Johnny reached out for my cheeks and pinched them.

 

“See you, cutie!” He says as he leaves.

 

I looked at everyone and they were looking at me. “Weird day.” I muttered. This has been the most attention I’ve gotten. And I’m tired already.

 

I just realized that I haven’t even rested from work!

 

So, I yawned. “Sorry.” I apologized. It might’ve seemed rude. “I haven’t rested from work.” I explained. “Understandable.” Steve said, smiling. “You’re new to everything. Sam placed your bags in your room already.” He said. I nodded, smiling back. __I could stare at those eyes forever…__

 

But I had to control myself so I looked away and saw the messy living room and the broken wall. “It was our fault, fair maiden.” Thor spoke up. I chuckled. “Yeah, Thor did it.” Hulk said. I winced. I __really__ did not want a fight right now. Though my apartment was basic, I hated it looking messy. This was a sight for sore eyes.

 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your room.” Steve said. I nodded and followed him.

 

At first, we walked in silence until Steve spoke up. “Everything must be overwhelming to you, right?” He asked. I meekly nodded. “Yeah. Feels weird. I grew up knowing everything about this place yet I feel like I know nothing now.” I said to him. I don’t know, Steve gives off this vibe as if he can be trusted.

 

 _ _He can, Emma. He can__.

 

“I completely understand.” He says, looking at me. “At least you’ve adjusted.” I said to him, smiling. Then, we stopped in front of a door. __Duh, it’s a room.__ I opened it and gasped.

 

“Dude, this is __nothing__ like my apartment back in… you know!” I exclaimed, excitingly. The bedroom was huge. It was twice the size of my apartment! I’ll get into details, later. All you need to know that it’s very aesthetic.

 

“Tony had it made when Strange told us about you. I’ll tell him you’re glad about it.” Steve said, leaning on the doorpost. Then, I yawned again.

 

Steve reached for the doorknob and said, “You’re probably really tired. I’ll leave you for now. See you later, Emma.” He said, softly. I saluted to him. “See ya, Captain.” I said.

 

Not bothering to change, I removed my shoes and landed myself on the bed and began to sleep.

 

 

 ** **I**** miss Tom Holland (despite the fact that he’s 7 years younger than me).

 

I woke up and started to pinch myself. __This wasn’t a dream__ … Then, I squealed.

 

“I am in the Marvel Universe. Fans all over the world would kill to be me.” I exclaimed to myself. “Wait, I sound crazy now.” I realize. This is so surreal. “What time is it, anyway?” I ask myself. Just as I was about to grab my phone to check, a loud, British voice interrupted my actions.

 

“ _ _It’s 8:36 PM on a Wednesday. Would you like me to state the temperature?”__ That must be JARVIS. Wow, I remember binge-watching on Agent Carter. I miss Peggy. “Er, no thanks. Have the others started eating?” I asked. “ _ _No, Miss. Mister Stark told me to ask you what you would like me to call you.”__ He said. “Just call me Emma, JARVIS.” I said. “ _ _Very well, Emma__.” JARVIS concluded.

 

After I finished changing, I proceeded to look for my valuables which were in my other bag. Wait, where’s my other bag? Didn’t Steve say that Sam brought all of them?

 

I proceeded to get out of my room and started to make a run for it. I needed exercise, anyways. Just as I was about to stop, a guy appeared from the corner.

 

“HOLY SMACCKADOODLE MEMES!” I yelled in surprise. It was a guy I haven’t seen before. I wonder who he is. An intruder? Nah, he looks so soft. “You must be Emma.” The guy said. “Yes? Who you?” I asked. I __really__ need to look for my stuff. “Bruce Banner. We met when I was… the other guy. Sorry about that.” He said, rubbing his neck. I smile, he looks so cute. “Nah, dude. It’s alright. I gotsta go, I’m looking for something! See ya!” I called out before running off.

 

Despite this being my first time here, I remembered the directions. I’m not __that__ stupid, my cool dudes and dudettes.

When I took a left, I saw Clint playing video games in the living room. “Clint, do you know where Sam is?” I asked. He didn’t even bother looking at me. “Geeking out with Tony in the lab.” He answers. I smile. “Great! Where is that?” I ask.

 

He sighs. “Okay, since you’re really cute, I’ll take you there.” says Clint as he wraps his arm around me. He did at again. I swear, my heart is beating so fast bECAUSE DUDE, HE’S REALLY CUTE! “You uncomfortable now?” he asked. I blushed, shaking my head and covered it with a laugh. “No. I feel like you’re that kind of person.” I comment as he laughs out loud as he leads me to the lab.

 

“Here’s our stop, Emma. See you later.” He said, winking as he left me. I stepped in and the doors opened. When I entered, I heard voices.

 

“Are you sure about this, Tony? We really shouldn’t be snooping around her stuff.” That was Sam.

“Nah, kid. I’m just remodeling it. Ew. This model is old. I’ll just give her a new Starkphone.” Tony said.

 

When I saw what they were doing, I frowned. “I thought you put my bags in the room?” I asked Sam. They turned around, surprised.

 

“Sorry, Emma. We’re just __really__ curious of the technology from another universe.” Sam apologized. “They suck, dude.” I answered for them. Tony grabbed my phone from the table and walked closer to me. We were a foot apart.

 

I don’t like how fast my heart is beating…

 

“Here you go. Your laptop’s there in your bag.” He said to me, softly. Words can’t express how pretty his eyes are. “You shouldn’t touch my stuff, Tony.” I told him, sternly. He rolled his eyes. “Puh-lease, __babe__. Models from Stark Industries are way better. I’ll make you one for free!” He says. I smiled at his weird effort.

 

“No, thank you.” I said, stepping back. He frowned but replaced it with a smirk. “Anyways, what do you want for dinner?” He asked. I shrugged. “Anything,” I answered. I grabbed my bag, laptop and my phone from Tony.

 

Then, I turned to Sam. “Sam, walk with me?” I asked. He nodded. I turned back to Tony because I got an idea. “On second thought, can I cook?” I asked the annoyingly handsome billionaire. He raised an eyebrow. “You can cook?” He asked. “Yeah. It’s never too late for dinner.” I said.

 

“Does the fridge have food?” I asked Sam as we started walking out. He laughed. “Start praying that it does. The Hulk and Thor eat a lot.” He says. I laugh along. __Don’t I know it. I watched almost every episode of Avengers Assemble.__ “But I guess you knew that.” He says.

 

We arrived the kitchen and, thankfully, it was clean. I checked the fridge out and frowned. There were bacon and eggs. I stood up straight and put my hair in a bun. “Is breakfast for dinner okay?” I ask Sam. He shrugged. “Sure. These guys are okay with anything edible.” Sam answered.

 

“So Sam,” I started as I started making an omelette. He was chopping up the onions. “Yeah?” He answered. “How old are you?” I asked. I forgot. “21.” He answered. Oh, he’s not 17 like AA. “Nice.” Weirdly enough, Sam and I started conversing as if we were close friends.

 

CAN YOU BELIEVE THE F A L C O N IS NOW MY FRIEND????

 

I CAN’T.

 

By the time the rice was cooked, everyone was in the dining area, talking. “Clint?” I asked. “Yes, darling?” He asked me, grinning. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach. “Can you help us serve the food?” I asked. “Anything for you, dearest.” said Clint as he stood up to enter the kitchen.

 

LET ME JUST SAY:

 

I AM LIVING THE FANFIC LIFE.

 

Look at the Avengers! They look so domestic, my heart hurts.

 

__I feel such a proud mother and I’ve only been here for a day._ _

__

Clint and Sam brought out the food and everyone started eating. I stayed silent and quietly listened to everyone’s stories. I still felt out of place because I wasn’t used to eating with people. I think they count as friends, though, right?

 

Wow, I haven’t had friends for a long time I don’t even know when to tell if they’re friends!

 

When I finished, I just waited for everyone to finish eating. I felt really awkward now.

 

“Are you okay, Emma?” Bruce asked. I tilted my head. “Uh, yeah!” I answered. “Yeah, why aren’t you talking?” Tony asked. “I don’t know. I’m not used to eating with lots of people.” I said. “We may not know much, Emma, but we know you belong here with us. That’s what matters now,” Steve says. I faintly smiled.

 

“Cap is right. We’re your friends now. Even Widow.” Sam jokes. Nat glared at him.

 

Everything was going great until we heard gunshots.    

 


	4. J & E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first time experiencing an attack with the Avengers. Also, she gains a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lsjsjksjh my ao3 messed up and posted 4 versions of this book. i hope everything's ok now!! also, emma's really dramatic. but like, she's also slightly nonchalant over the whole attack thing. phew.

****W**** henever I watched the movies or an MCU show, I’d think the fight scenes were funny or meh. But now?

 

__I think I just pooped in my pants…_ _

__

“We’re under attack!” Natasha yelled. “NO SH8T, SHERLOCK! There’s a bunch of wackos shooting at the building!” Clint exclaimed, sarcastically. “JARVIS, my suit!” Tony yelled out. Then suddenly, pieces of his armor attached to his body and I nearly cried right there. This moment in the movies looked so cool with RDJ and now…

 

__It’s cooler._ _

__

Okay, reality check, Emma. You’re in danger.

 

“Avengers Assemble!” Tony yelled. I wanted to cringe. Aren’t they assembled already? Except-- oh no. Hulk!

 

Panicking, I looked at Bruce who was turning green and Steve met my gaze. “We have to keep Emma safe from this! The Hulk has been released!” He yelled to Tony, I think. “ _ _Then do it, Cap!”__ Tony said as he flew out.

 

“You heard him, Emma!” Steve said. Without a warning, he swept me off my feet and carried me bridal-style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ducked because the building was currently shaking.

 

__Who on earth was attacking?_ _

__

“Iron-Man, can you call Richards to let Emma stay with them? I’ll put her in a car and have JARVIS autodrive.” Steve said, putting me down. It turns out, we stopped at the garage and the building still hasn’t stopped shaking because of the explosions. An orange Audi opened up and I entered in. “JARVIS knows where to take you. Go!” Steve says, shutting the door. JARVIS started driving and I only had one last look at Steve before he went back to the fighting scene.

 

 

“Hey, you must be Emma. My name’s Reed and this is my wife, Susan.” I was immediately greeted by __Reed Richards__ himself. I would fangirl but my mind was set on the Avengers. Susan noticed my change in behavior and smiled at me sadly. “It’s alright. They’re the Avengers. They can handle it.” She said. __Girl, should that make me less worried?__

 

“Follow me, we’ll lead you to the living room.” Reed said, locking arms with Susan. When we reached the place, I immediately closed my eyes.

 

“Oh my __God__ , did I just accidentally see Johnny Storm in a towel?” I asked out loud, with my eyes being covered by my hands. “Yes, yes, you did.” Susan said, sighing. “Put some clothes on, Johnny.” I heard her voice say.

 

“Killjoy…” I heard Johnny mumble. After a few minutes of me standing there with my eyes closed, Susan reassured me that it was okay for me to open them.

 

When I opened them, I saw Johnny smirking. “Hey! If it isn’t Miss Cutie!” He said to me, pinching my cheeks. “Ow?” I said. “I have a name, you know.” I told him, crossing my arms. “Please, enlighten me. And if ever you’re tired of your last name, I’d gladly share mine with you for the rest of your life.” he says, winking. I roll my eyes. Wow, cute and obnoxious. Horrible combo. “It’s Emma Princely and I like my last name, thank you very much.” I say to him.

 

“Cute __and__ feisty. I like it.” Johnny says, smirking. __That smirk is so cute, omg.__ To control myself, I scoffed. “Cute __and__ obnoxious. I don’t like it.” I said to him. His smirk fell.

 

“Okay, stop it Johnny. Emma must be tired. It’s her first time around here.” Reed said. “What do you mean? Where is she from?” Johnny asked. I turned to Johnny and winked. “It’s a secret, Flameboy.” I said as I followed Susan.

 

“You’re mysterious, Emma! I like that, too!” He yelled out.

 

When I was out of sight, I took the time to blush. I know that Johnny is sort of a playboy but I can’t help it! He’s so cute, wowza.

 

“You’ll be staying here for the meantime.” Susan told me. I nodded. We both sat on the bed and she gave me a soft smile. “You okay? How are you adjusting?” She asked. I shrugged. “I barely __had__ time to adjust. If I had enough money on my own, I’d probably move to LA. New York is so scary with people constantly attacking people.” I answered, truthfully.

 

“Why not ask Tony for financial help?” She asked. “I’m not the kind of person to just ask people for things I need. That’s like my last resort. Plus, he lets me stay at the Tower. I wouldn’t want to sound as if I’m not content there.” I say to her, playing with the hems of my shirt. She nodded. “I understand. But if you need anything, you can always ask either me or Reed.” She said. I smiled.

 

“Can I ask you something?” I said. She nods. “Is Johnny always like that?” I asked. Susan laughed. “Yeah. My brother is weird. He only had a serious girlfriend like two times.” She said. Oh. That’s nice, I guess.

 

“Oh,” I said.

 

“Stephen told us about you. Like how you’re from here but never grew up here.” She said to me. I crossed my legs. “Yes, it’s weird. I don’t know how I ended up in that universe. I don’t even know if my parents exist here.” I told her. “Call me a risk-taker but I wouldn’t have gone here if I didn’t feel like I didn’t belong there.” I say. She nodded in understanding.

 

“I have to go,” Susan says, standing up. “Can I stay in the living room?” I ask, standing up, too. “Of course! I have to go check up on Reed.” She tells me. “I’ll tell you if Tony or the others call,” Susan says.

 

We get out of the room and parted ways.

 

 

I entered the living room and saw Johnny texting. His body was sprawled across the long couch. He hasn’t noticed me so I sat on on of the singular couches and grabbed a magazine from under the coffee table. From the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me.

 

He sat up straight. “Why are you reading a science magazine?” He asked me. I look back at him. “Please don’t tell me you’re a science geek, that would be such a __major__ turn-off.” Johnny says, groaning. I laugh a little. “No, I’m not a science geek. Other than looking out for hot, smart guys in this magazine, I like checking the articles because these people are good at constructing them. Tips for free, you know.” I say.

 

Then, he grabbed the magazine from my hold.

 

“Hey!” I exclaim. “ _ _Puh-lease__ , Emma. I’m way hotter than all the hot men you see here. Both figuratively and literally.” He says. That’s when I notice that he’s shirtless. I scrunch my nose up. “Ew,” I lie. __Ah, the things I do for my ego. He’s really hot, I can’t deny that.__

 

Johnny clutched his chest in fake hurt. “Ouch, Emma. After everything we’ve been through?” He says, pouting. I roll my eyes. “Whatever, Flameboy.” I say. Johnny frowned. “Give me another nickname.” He says. I raise an eyebrow.

 

“What?” I ask him. He puts the magazine and his phone down. “Everyone calls me Flameboy. Give me another nickname.” Johnny says. I bite my lip, thinking, as I look up the ceiling. Then I hear him groan. “Emma, please don’t bite your lip. You’re making it __really__ hard for me.” He says. I look at him and my eyes widen at his sexual innuendo.

 

“Oh my God, you nasty!” I exclaim, blushing. He starts laughing and I throw the couch pillow to his face. When he cooled off (haha nice), I sighed. Jesus. “Hey, how old are you, anyways?” I ask him. “28, baby.” He says.

 

“Oh, cool. We’re the same age.” I say. “Great. Wanna kiss?” He says. I give him a look of disbelief and laugh.

 

“No.”

 

“Dang it.”

 

Soon enough, Susan enters with a phone and gives me a smile. “Tony is on his way to pick you up, Emma.” She informs me. “Oh, thank you!” I tell her. I wonder how they are. I really need to sleep now.

 

“Why does Stark have to pick her up? I can bring her there.” Johnny suggests. “The Hulk will be way more pissed when he sees you, Johnny.” Susan deadpans. I laugh and Johnny smirks at me. “Okay, if anyone rings the doorbell, that’s Tony.” Susan says as she leaves us all alone again in the living room. “Where’s the Thing? I forgot his name…” I ask Johnny.

 

“He’s out doing God knows what.” Johnny answered vaguely. “Seems like you don’t know either, J.” I say as the nickname flew out of my mouth naturally. “J… That’s a nice nickname.” He compliments.

 

I smile. “Okay, I got you a __proper__ nickname. Give me a proper one, too.” I tell him. “But __cutie__ is so fitting!” He complains. “It’s degrading.” I said. “It’s adorable.” He interjects.

 

At this, I roll my eyes. “Shut up. Give me a normal nickname.” I said. “ _ _Fine…__ ” He groans. “How about E? So we can be matching!” Johnny says, grinning. “We’d be couple goals, E.” I laughed when he said that.

 

“The thing is, J, we aren’t a couple.” I say, giggling. “We could be,” he pointed out. “I don’t think you’d want me to be with you,” I say, slightly joking. It’s true. I have no idea how to be in a relationship. I have no excuse not to be in one now, though. I’m single, don’t have a job, and have no pasttime. Great.

 

“Why so?” He asks me seriously. __Thank the Lord__ for doorbells because I was saved by the bell just now. “That’s Tony.” I comment. “Yep.” He comments back.

 

“See you whenever, J.” I wave. He rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, E. Don’t I get a hug?” He asks. “You’re shirtless, Johnny.” I point out. “So?” He retorts. I stand up and he stands up. I sigh when he gives me a pointed look.

 

“Fine, whatever.” I say. I wasn’t much of a hugger. I felt awkward. He grinned, wrapped his arms around me. I only wrapped one arm of mine around his waist.

 

One…

 

Two…

 

“Okay! Done!” I exclaim. He chuckles and I can feel the vibrations of his chest as he does this.

 

__IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST HIM?_ _

__

__It’s him._ _

__

“What the hell is going on here?” Tony asked out loud just as we pulled apart. It was just a side-hug! Jeez. “We were hugging, Stark. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Johnny scoffed.

 

“Let’s go, Emma.” Tony said, ignoring Johnny. I nodded. “Thanks for letting me stay here.” I said, thanking J. Johnny smiled. “Anytime, E.”

 

And with that, Tony and I left.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened?” I asked when we arrived the Tower. Tony and I were on the elevator on the way to the 78th. “Some people attacked us and we’re still trying to figure out who. That’s all you need to know, Emma.” He says, sternly.

 

Oh.

 

Okay.

 

Jeez.

 

He and I stayed silent until we reached the floor. When we did, he walked the opposite way and I walked to the kitchen to check if my stuff were still there and I sighed in relief when it was.

 

__I wish I could access my downloaded movies and TV Shows from here._ _

__

Walking out of the kitchen, I took a quick glance at the living room. I felt my heart crack when I saw the place so destroyed. I wish I could help but I’m the most normal person in the building. I can’t do anything about it.

 

I frowned and headed for my room.

 

When I reached my room, I plugged in my phone and laptop to charge it. “Please work, please work, please work…” I muttered, crossing my fingers. I didn’t know what time it was. “JARVIS, you there?” I asked out loud.

 

“ _ _Yes, Emma.__ ” It answered.

 

OMGOMGOMGOMG

 

“Erm, what time is it?” I asked.

 

“ _ _It’s 2:42 AM.”__ JARVIS answered back. “Thanks.” I tell him as I set up my laptop’s date and time. Thank __God__  it works. At least Tony didn’t touch anything.

 

I immediately blushed when I saw The Avengers as my wallpaper background. __Better change that…__  I changed it into a poem wallpaper because I’m very basic. I opened up my movies folder and I felt my heart break when none of the movies nor Marvel TV Shows worked. They weren’t available to play.

 

I felt a tear drop in my eye. I shouldn’t cry over foolish things but those were my life. I grew up watching them. Now, I can’t even watch them anymore.

 

What are you saying Emma? You now __live__ in their universe. What’s better than that?

 

Well, my subconscious, what’s better than that is not worrying for your safety every second.

I proceeded to delete everything Marvel related. I needed to give myself a reality check. Once done, I closed my laptop and grabbed my phone.

 

__I swear, if my music is non-playable, I’m gonna cut a bee._ _

__

I nearly smiled when I saw that I could play my music but I was too busy grieving that I wasn’t able to play my Marvel shows.

 

Let me tell you, everything __has__ changed.

 

I just don’t know if it were for good or not.

 


End file.
